


MLQC Daily Life

by murasakitou



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Random & Short, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakitou/pseuds/murasakitou
Summary: A collection of random stories and thoughts on the daily lives of the MC and her boys. Will add new chapters as the idea truck hits.





	1. Dessert Buffet [All 4 Boys]

**Author's Note:**

> In the Gavin channel of the MLQC discord server, the idea of going to a dessert buffet came up (credit: JenniStar35) and then... this was the result of my brain going on a little happy dance. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

** Dessert Buffet - Gavin **

 

MC: hmmm.... everything looks so good.

Gavin: Just pick whatever you want to try.

MC: I want to try everything, but I won't be able to finish.

Gavin: it's ok. You eat those you like, I'll finish the rest. I'm not picky.

MC: But I'm going to get fat with all those calories.

Gavin: Don't worry about that. I think you look beautiful regardless. *blushes* You're too skinny anyway.

MC: *melts*

 

** Dessert Buffet – Kiro **

 

Kiro: OMG! I’ve been wanting to come here for a long time!

MC: Yes, I heard their chocolate cake is really good.

Kiro: It sure does looks so. Oh, and look at how cute that green tea cheesecake is.

MC: *looks towards green tea cheesecake, then gets her wrist pulled*

Kiro: *pulls MC to another section of the buffet* They have donuts too! Oh, and ice cream.

MC: *gets a full tour of the buffet*

Kiro: I want to try everything! But my agent will kill me.

MC: Let’s share them.

Kiro: Miss Chips, you are the BEST! *bear hugs MC*

 

** Dessert Buffet – Lucien **

 

MC: It’s a dessert buffet! *excited*

Lucien: Yes. My students highly recommended it. They said I should definitely bring my girlfriend.

MC: *blushes*

Lucien: So, what do you want to try?

MC: Hmmm… this chocolate cake looks good. Maybe I’ll try the cheesecake and the ice cream too. *picks out a few items to put on her plate*

Lucien: *smiles and gazes at the MC fondly*

MC: *realizes Lucien hasn’t put anything on his plate* Aren’t you going to get anything?

Lucien: I’m fine. I just want to watch your cute expressions when you eat.

MC: *blushes*

 

** Dessert Buffet – Victor **

 

MC: Wow, there are so many choices here.

Victor: Are you going to pick out something or are you just going to stand there and stare at the cakes like an idiot?

MC: … *glares at Victor*

 

*2 Hours Later on Moments*

Victor: There was an idiot who ate so much cake she couldn’t move afterward and had to be carried out of the restaurant.


	2. New Bakery in Town [Gavin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Gavin decides to line up at a popular bakery to buy the MC dessert?

One day, Gavin finished off from a mission and was on his way home. He passed by a newly opened bakery with a long line up of girls, giggling and debating what they want to get. Gavin looked at the sign and recognized the name of the bakery as the one MC mentioned to one of her staff (either Anna or Kiki, he didn’t remember) briefly several days ago. She said she wanted to try the chocolate cheesecake here.

 

Gavin paused for a second, then walked to the end of the line, which had the sign saying “1-hour wait from this point”, and wait he did.

 

_The next day on City News_

 

 **Headline:** Hot Guy Lined Up for an Hour in the New Bakery to Buy Sweets for Girlfriend

 

_[picture of Gavin patiently waiting in line while girls in the crowd tried to sneak a picture of him with their cell phones]_

 

A picture of a hot guy lining up at the new bakery in Loveland City has gone viral. Several girls in the crowd had tried to approach him but were all rebuffed. It was rumored that he was there to buy the famous limited chocolate cheesecake for his girlfriend.

 

\--- Hot Comments --- 

 

 _catlover462_ : Awww... how sweet.

 

 _passerbyNum103_ : I wish my boyfriend would do that for me. He tells me I'm stupid every time I want to line up for food.

  
_TheMrsB__ : Hey, isn't that the hot cop on TV?


	3. Interview - Was MC your first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the boys get interviewed and were asked whether MC was their first?

**Lucien**  
Interviewer: Was MC your first?  
Lucien: *honey smooth voice* Since this interview is for fans, I’m assuming you are asking about my sexual experience?  
Interviewer: *blushes* Err… yes.  
Lucien: Hmmm… that’s a tricky question.  
Interviewer: How come?  
Lucien: Well, if I say no, then someone’s going to get curious about who my first is. *glances at MC*  
MC: *stares curiously back at Lucien* True, I’d be curious to know.  
Lucien: And if I say yes… *pauses*  
Interviewer: *urges Lucien to continue* Yes?  
Lucien: *chuckles sexily* What man would want to admit that he was inexperienced to the girl he loves? *smiles at MC*  
MC: *blushes*

**Gavin**  
Interviewer: Was MC your first?  
Gavin: *puts hand on the back of his neck bashfully* Yes. She was my first love.  
Interviewer: Err… no, I meant first sexual partner.  
Gavin: *blushes furiously* Do I have to answer this question? *looks over to MC*  
MC: *looks away, face beet red*  
Interviewer: The readers would like to know.  
Gavin: *ears completely red, but proudly* Yes. She was my first and only.

**Kiro**  
Interviewer: Was MC your first?  
Kiro: *gives a super innocent smile* Of course! She’s the first of my first! I fell in love with her when we were just little kids.  
Interviewer: Err… *was about to correct him*  
Kiro: *continues to smile very innocently*  
Interviewer: *inner thoughts* kyaa…. I just can’t bring myself ask him about his sexual experience. He’s too innocent!

*several moments later via SMS*

Kiro: LOL, I think the Interviewer wanted to know I’m a virgin before you.  
MC: What do you mean you think? She didn’t actually ask?  
Kiro: Nope.  
MC: That’s weird. It’s a major fan service question. I’m surprised she didn’t ask.  
Kiro: She worded it too vaguely. I gave her a cute face and kept blinking at her innocently. She just couldn’t ask out loud. LMAO  
MC: LOL. Figured. You’re an expert in interviews, so dodging a question should be a piece of cake for you.  
Kiro: True. Plus, if I actually answered, Savin would’ve went crazy.  
MC: I can just picture it. … But I’m actually curious. Were you?  
Kiro: It’s a secret.  
MC: Aww… come on. Tell me.  
Kiro: Well… I guess I can tell you… tonight, in person.

**Victor**  
Interviewer: Was MC your first?  
Victor: My first what?  
Interviewer: Sexual partner.  
Victor: *frowns* … Goldman, get this clown out of my office. Now.


	4. The Case of Accessories [Gavin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin says he doesn't really care about what he wears, but he certainly wears a lot of accessories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's written a bit different from the previous ones. It's my little headcanon, inspired by a casual conversation on FB about how Gavin really knows how to accessorize. (I know I'm supposed to be crediting the person with the original FB post that gave me this idea, but it's been such a long time I really don't remember.) T_T

It was lunchtime and MC had chosen to spend this time with her two of her friends, eating in the classroom. One of her friends took out a magazine from her bag and her excited voice carried in the wind into Gavin’s ears.

Sitting on his favorite tree, Gavin turned to look at MC, who sat conveniently beside her classroom window. She sported her low ponytail like she always did. He smiled at the familiar sight.

“This just came out this morning!”  The friend with the wavy hair said with a high pitched voice. “Jay looks so cool as the cover model.”

Gavin didn’t know much about celebrities, but even he had heard of Jay. Every girl seems to be a fan of this popular actor nowadays. He wondered what MC thought of this person and allowed to wind to carry more of their conversation to him.

“This outfit really suits him,” MC commented as she ate the bento she prepared for herself this morning.

“Oh, it’s not only the outfit,” the short hair girl exclaimed. “It’s the entire aura!”

“Look at this leather bracelet,” wavy hair said after some rustling that Gavin assumed was the sound of page-turning. “It completes the look. It makes him so much cooler.”

“True. Accessories are very important, it can accentuate the entire outfit. It’s very fashionable.” MC paused, seemingly thinking of something. “But I guess most guys don’t accessorize.”

 

_A few days later..._

 

Minor went to see if Gavin wants to go the arcade with him and noticed a black leather cord wrapped several times around Gavin’s left wrist and thought to himself:

“Wow, Gavin’s so prepared! I could just imagine how cool he’s going to look when he uses that cord as a weapon in his next fight!”

It wasn’t until a long time later that Minor finally realized said leather cord wasn’t a weapon.

It was the first of the many accessories that Gavin would later come to own.


	5. Body Switching with Lucien [All Bois]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experiment went horribly wrong at Lucien's lab and the bois switched bodies with Lucien. Each must live as the other for several days before the effect reverses.

**Victor as Lucien**

_During Lucien's Office Hour…_

Student: Professor Lucien, I'm having a bit of trouble with the setup of my experiment. Can you take a look and see if I got the parameters correct? *hands over a piece of paper*  
Victor (as L): … *calmly takes the paper and looks at it*

_After a good minute of silence…_

Student: Professor Lucien?  
Victor (as L): *gives the paper back to student* I've went over this in the lecture. Stop being an idiot and go look at your notes. *gets up and leaves the office*  
Student: *stunned expression* But this is an experiment I designed on my own and he hasn't gone over anything about it in the lectures… but more importantly, why is the kind and gentle professor so rude today????

 

**Lucien as Victor**

Goldman: Here's the financial statement for the quarter, boss. You have a meeting with the marketing director of the Asia region in one hour.  
Lucien (as V): Great. Thank you for reminding me. *gives Goldman a gentle smile*  
Goldman: !!!!!!!!!  
Lucien (as V): Is something wrong?  
Goldman: B… boss, are you sick? Should I call the doctor?  
Lucien (as V): No, but why would you think I am sick?  
Goldman: You smiled nicely and thanked me!!

_Several days later…_

Victor frowns at his computer screen as he reads an email thanking him for the $2 million donation to the Lucien Bioscience Research Center.

 

**Kiro as Lucien**

Student: Professor Lucien, I'm having trouble with my research data. Can you help me with it?  
Kiro (as L): Sure. Send me a soft copy via email. I'll get back to you.

_Several minutes after the email was sent the student receives a reply…_

**I have compared your research data with other similar published researches. Your data showed irregularities. This is due to a calculation error. Please see below for the correct calculations…**

Student: OMG! Professor Lucien is such a genius! He was able to figure out what went wrong within minutes!!

_Meanwhile in Lucien's office…_

Kiro (as L) reached into a bag of chips while the algorithm he wrote to answer student emails runs silently on the computer.

Kiro (as L): This is awesome! I can finally eat as many bags of chips as I want!

_Several days later..._

Lucien gained 5 lbs.

 

**Lucien as Kiro**

Lucien (as K): *smiles*

_Several hours later on Loveland News…_

**Breaking News: Kiro is rumored to challenge a new acting role as a mature and sophisticated teacher in a yet unnamed drama as he perfects his gentle yet sexy smile.**

 

\--- Hot Comments --- 

 _KiroMyHubby:_ OMG!! I can't wait to watch that drama! Kiro sensei <3 <3

 _LoveSunshine4ever:_ This is so exciting! It's like Kiro's growing up with the rest of us.

 _MeowMeow45:_ He’s going to be the cuttest teacher of the century! Support! Support!

 

**Gavin as Lucien**

Colleague A: Professor Lucien, the experiment yielded the same results as you have predicted. *hands over the report* Please give your directions on how to proceed with the next stage.  
Gavin (as L): *took a look at the report* ???????????????

Colleague B: Professor Lucien, I just sent you the research paper we talked about yesterday. I would like your opinion before I send it to the publishers. It’s kind of urgent, so I’ll really appreciate it if you can look at it now.  
Gavin (as L): *opens the email and reads a couple of lines* **???????????????**

Colleague C: Professor Lucien, would you like to join us for lunch today? We’re going to discuss if when [industry jargon] is stimulated by [industry jargon] affects the [industry jargon] and if [industry jargon] can rectify the effects of [industry jargon].  
Gavin (as L): **?????????????????????**

 

**Lucien as Gavin**

_In STF headquarters..._

Eli: Hey Gavin, you’re done with your mission too right? You want to hit the gym with me?  
Lucien (as G): Thank you for the invitation, but I’d like to look at these case files a little bit more.

_Several days later…_

Eli: Hey Gavin, what are you doing here? I thought Commander Leto gave you a whole month off because you worked like a psycho machine and solved all the outstanding cases assigned to you in the last two days.  
Gavin: **???????????????????????????????**

 

**Shaw as Lucien**

Shaw (as L): *gives a bratty smile after closing the office door*

_Several days later…_

Lucien checks his agenda and finds it’s completely booked with multiple 30 mins appointments with individuals he does not know. In fact, that was how his agenda looked everyday for an entire month.

Lab Assistant: Professor Lucien, your first appointment of the day will be here in 15 mins.  
Lucien: Thank you. But can you remind me what these appointments are about?  
Lab Assistant: It’s for your new experiement. Since the announcement a few days ago, the response for volunteers have been overwhelming.  
Lucien: And what may this experiment be about?  
Lab Assistant: *confused with Lucien’s reaction* You specified it’s for a new sleep therapy where you put the female volunteers in a deep sleep state after a mere 5 mins.  
Lucien: Then there must be a mistake. I have no use for such an experiment. Please contact the volunteers and let them know of this and cancel these appointments.  
Lab Assistant: *extremely confused* But you announced it in your own lecture. And even yesterday, you were telling your students you were looking forward to this experiment.  
Lucien: *pause* I see. In that case, I will personally take care of it then. Thank you very much.

_After the lab assistant left the office…_

**Ares:** *on the phone* Put Shaw on the top of BS’s wanted list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry Gavin for taking a jab at your IQ. I know you're an accomplished detective who solved many cases, but that still doesn't compare to the IQ of the geniuses or translate to the field of neuroscience. Please know that I still love you regardless. <3 Besides, Shaw avenged you (and MC).
> 
> And also, I'm sorry there's no Lucien as Shaw... because I like how where the chapter ended. LOL


End file.
